Persuasión
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. —Sólo duérmete y déjame ir —suplicó Edward a una borracha Winry. Era realmente doloroso para él tenerla tan cerca y entre sus brazos sin poderla besar y decirle que estaba arrepentido de haberse divorciado hace más de 4 años. COMPLETO.
1. El Reencuentro

_Con por lo menos una docena de globos en la mano, Winry observaba a Edward con la boca ligeramente abierta. Había una enorme manta pegada en el centro del parque, pero aún ella no se lo podía creer._

—_Intercambio equivalente: te doy la mitad de mi vida y tú me das la mitad de la tuya._

_Sí. Ahora sí se lo creía. Ese era el estilo de Edward, no ese "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" que tenía escrito la manta con colores chillantes, los favoritos de ella._

_Winry soltó los globos y se precipitó hacia él. Lo besó en los labios lentamente._

—_Siempre. Juntos para siempre —respondió._

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Todo es de Hiromu Arakawa, todo excepto la trama.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PERSUASIÓN<strong>

_Capítulo 1: El Reencuentro_

Edward debía admitirlo, no creyó volver a ver a Winry jamás. Para ser sinceros, eso había sido algo muy ingenuo, pues ahora mismo él se encontraba en una fiesta de graduación "diez años después" a la que él había asistido por propia voluntad. Winry charlaba con viejos compañeros como si se hubieran estado viendo desde siempre, reía con ellos y bebía sorbos de su copa, le sonreía a otros tantos por no ser capaz de recordarlos y luego rotaba de grupo. Había sido una generación numerosa. La rubia llevaba así gran parte de la noche y Edward lo sabía porque la había estado observando de cuando en cuando. Elric bebió de su copa, la cuarta de esa noche, y se sintió un poco mareado. Pensó que si quería regresar a su departamento sano y salvo debía parar ahora de beber.

—¡Acero! —escuchó su viejo apodo de bachillerado y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Solamente una persona podría seguir llamándolo así después de tantos años.

—Mustang.

—¿Por qué esa cara, pequeñín? Esto es una fiesta, deberías estar alegre.

—Tu aparición se ha llevado todo mi espíritu festivo.

Roy soltó una carcajada.

—Es una lástima, pero dime, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Los dos hombres iniciaron una larga y amena charla, olvidando todas aquellas diferencias que tuvieron en el pasado. Ambos eran hombres maduros a un par de años de entrar a sus treintas, se respetaban profesionalmente y también como personas. Era sorprendente lo mucho que las personas podían cambiar en 10 años.

—La última vez que supe de ti estabas con Winry, pero eso fue hace años. ¿Qué pasó después?

Habían llegado a la parte incómoda de la charla y Edward lo sabía, pero tampoco había hecho nada por evitarlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano esa noche tendría que explicárselo a alguien y estaba secretamente contento que el primero fuera Roy, estaba seguro de que él lo comprendería sin juzgarlo.

—Nos divorciamos —explicó Edward observando la copa vacía e su mano derecha. Roy se quedó en silencio ante su respuesta.

—Así que no funcionó, ¿eh? —dijo Roy después de un rato, aunque ya se lo sospechaba; ambos rubios habían llegado separados al evento y no se había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez en toda la noche—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué se separaron?

—Diferencias irreconciliables —citó Edward y se quedó callado un momento—. Eso fue lo que firmamos hace más de cuatro años en el acta de divorcio. No la volví a ver desde entonces.

—Hasta hoy.

—Sí, hasta hoy.

Mustang se abstuvo de preguntar si él aún sentía algo por ella, eso sería demasiado entrometido, además de que él podría aventurarse a afirmar esta pregunta; ya había notado la manera en que Edward miraba a su ex esposa. Cambió de tema oportunamente y preguntó por su hermano Alphonse, el cual no estaba en la fiesta porque él era una generación más joven. Edward le contestó que estaba teniendo mucho éxito como médico y que había conseguido una plaza en el Hospital Central y que eso lo tenía muy contento y ocupado, pero que aun así se encontraba ocupado planeando su boda con una muchacha de descendencia china, Mei, una enfermera que realizaba su residencia en el mismo hospital.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Estudiaste química ¿no, Acero?

—Tengo una licenciatura siendo Químico Farmacobiólogo, para tu información…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A Winry le dolían los pies de tanto haber bailado; aún a sus veintiocho años no podía acostumbrarse a utilizar tacones por tiempo prolongado, ella era una ingeniera, el estilo no era su prioridad en el trabajo. Había estado bailando con Russel, uno de sus ex novios, que ahora era un prestigiado Ingeniero Ambiental; el chico ya era casado y estaba a punto de ser padre, mas su esposa le había dejado salir esa noche para que se divirtiera mientras ella molestaba con sus hormonas de embarazada a su cuñado Fletcher.

Robó otra copa de la bandeja de un mesero que iba pasando por ahí y le pidió un tequila también. Ella tenía mucho aguante para las bebidas alcohólicas y eso era una fiesta, por lo que no se medía mucho en su consumo.

—Deberías parar de beber, Winry. Y hola —saludó Riza Hawkeye, antigua compañera de aula. La ojiazul le devolvió el gesto de manera efusiva y la invitó a sentarse a su lado, dispuesta a conocer más de su vida de lo que pasaban en los noticieros matutinos.

—Cuéntame cómo te ha ido —pidió Winry realmente interesada—. ¿Sigues de niñera de Roy, cierto?

Hawkeye le regaló una sonrisa cordial y contestó:

—Soy su directora de campaña, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

—Cierto, el próximo año son las elecciones.

Para todos era bien sabido que Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye no se había separado nunca desde que terminaron el instituto. Roy se había desenvuelto en la política luego de graduarse en lo propio en una prestigiosa universidad y Riza, quien estudió una carrera de apoyo para él en el mismo campus, era su directora de campaña y quien le ayudaba a realizar sus discursos y, a veces, a controlar y callar a la prensa. Salían frecuentemente por la televisión, por lo que su vida no era un gran secreto.

—Pero no se han casado, ¿verdad? Aquí todo están casados; hasta Pitt, él que juraba no creer en el matrimonio acaba de comprometerse "para toda la vida" —ironizó— con mi antigua vecina, Nelly. Todos son unos aburridos ya. No cometas el error de volverte una aburrida tú también, Riza.

—Me sorprende escucharte hablar así —dijo la otra mujer aún con su semblante sereno—. Recuerdo que siempre eras tú la que hablaba sobre príncipes y finales felices que terminaban con un vestido blanco y un enorme pastel.

—El matrimonio no es siempre un final feliz —declaró Winry con nostalgia y amargura, echándole un vistazo fugaz a Edward que conversaba amenamente con Roy al otro lado del salón. La rubia no podía negarse a sí misma que había estado observándolo gran parte de la noche, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad sin resultar obvia.

—Es verídico lo que he escuchado entonces. Te casaste con Edward para divorciarte de él al poco tiempo.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Ya estás ebria, Winry. Has estado divulgándolo a todas tus parejas de baile, un dato así es fácil de extender en un lugar como éste. Deja de beber ya —la directora de campaña dejó a la ojiazul después de este último comentario e hizo su propio camino para reunirse con Roy nuevamente.

La ingeniera se sintió otra vez como una niña regañada a pesar de que llevaba años sin lo uno y lo otro. Riza tendría su misma edad pero su tono de voz era igual al de una madre enojada. Winry se sintió realmente mal después de haber escuchado a Riza, pero su mente medio nublada por el alcohol no aceptó parar de beber, no ahora que lo necesitaba más que en cualquier otro momento de la noche. Había recordado sus sueños adolescentes y el fracaso de su matrimonio, así que sólo tenía ganas de beber y olvidar nuevamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya era muy tarde, Edward se encontraba en una mesa jugando póker con Ling, Greed, Envy y Kimbley. Había perdido una buena cantidad de dinero, sin mencionar que su mano actual era realmente mala. Se dijo a sí mismo que se estaba volviendo malo para estos juegos de estrategia y azar; le echó la culpa a su trabajo, puesto que, ocupado como estaba lo últimos años, no había tenido tiempo para divertirse ni ser ocioso. Ahora sí estaba contento por primera vez desde que Dante le dio las vacaciones obligadas.

—Me voy.

Apagó su cigarro contra la suela de su zapato y dejó sus cartas y su apuesta al centro de la mesa. Se retiró de allí en medio de una avalancha de insultos y chiflidos contra su persona y él les hizo una seña obscena como gesto de despedida. Ya los volvería a ver para pedirles la revancha.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hacía mucho frío afuera, tanto que Edward veía su propio aliento mezclarse con el ambiente cada vez que expiraba. Metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón en busca de calor y las llaves de su auto. Las removió un poco apurado, puesto que quería llegar ya a su casa y su auto tenía calefacción, dos buenas razones para querer encontrarlas. Caminó algo apresurado hasta el estacionamiento e hizo sonar su Mercedes al desactivar la alarma; estaba a punto de abordarlo cuando escuchó a una voz femenina maldecir cerca de él. Giró la cabeza y vio a Winry Rockbell a tres carros de él luchando contra sus llaves y su propio vehículo.

—Entra —repetía la chica tratando de insertar la llave en su Beatle al tiempo que tiritaba de frío.

Al lado de su Mercedes, Edward dudaba (aún perturbado por estar tan cerca pero tan lejos de ella) entre ayudarle y ser un perfecto caballero o salir pitando de allí como un cretino. No sabía cuál era la mejor de sus opciones, mientras Rockbell seguía luchando contra su vehículo.

—Permíteme —dijo el químico y le arrebató las llaves a la mujer. Edward descubrió que el problema con el auto no era el auto, sino que la chica estaba tratando de insertar la llave al revés. Abrió la puerta para ella y estuvo a punto de regresarle las llaves y terminar de una vez con todo eso, pero al encontrarse tan cerca de ella pudo percatarse del estado de embriaguez de la mujer, la cual tenía la mirada perdida y apenas podía sostenerse en pie mientras le entregaba una sonrisa ebria como agradecimiento.

Convenciéndose a sí mismo que dejarla sola era un crimen y un peligro al volante, Edward volvió a cerrar la portezuela del pequeño carro y le activó la alarma. Tomó a Winry por la cintura y la ayudó a caminar hasta su Mercedes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó Edward estando ya adentro de su coche. Ella soltó una risita boba y lo ignoró por cuarta vez en esa noche. El hombre se estaba desesperando. Quería dejarla ya a su casa y largarse a la suya propia para fingir que nada de eso había pasado. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería pronto, así que manejó con dirección a una tienda de veinticuatro horas para conseguirle un café; tal vez eso la ayudaría un poco a recobrar la lucidez.

—Tú eres Edward —dijo la rubia de la nada, él no le contestó siquiera—. Yo estuve casada contigo hace —y contó con sus dedos como una niña pequeña, luego le mostró los cinco dedos— cuatro años —se echó a reír. Edward no compartió su alegría—. Antes sonreías más —se quejó la rubia con un adorable puchero—. Así no me gustas. Llévame a casa, eres un aburrido.

—Entonces dime dónde vives —exigió Edward, fingiendo que su voz y sus palabras no hacían mella en él. Ella le dio su dirección y balanceó la llave de su casa frente a él, provocando que casi se saliera del camino. Elric apartó su mano y sus llaves con la suya propia y dio una vuelta de 180° en plena autopista. No habría café para ella.

Llegaron a la dirección indicada y Edward estacionó frente al edificio donde moraba la rubia. Quitó el seguro a las puertas y le pidió que se marchara. Ella abrió la puerta y salió al aire frío, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando ya se había caído al suelo. Tal vez sí debió haberle comprado café. Edward salió del auto y lo rodeó hasta estar frente a la chica, la ayudó a pararse, pero ella se negó, se frotó los brazos con las palmas de sus manos y se quedó ahí sentada. Elric se dio cuenta entonces que la chica sólo llevaba puesto un corto vestido morado sin mangas, que mostraba más de lo que debía ahora que ella estaba tirada en el suelo. Él se quitó su saco y se lo colocó a ella en los hombros, ella se abrazó a él al instante y metió las manos en las mangas.

—Levántate ya.

—¡Noooo! ¡Llévame túúú!

—Sólo levántate, por favor —pidió él. Ella volvió a negarse y le extendió los brazos, esperando que la cargara. Edward dudó un poco, pero cedió casi al instante—. Sujétate bien —Winry pasó sus delgados y blancos brazos cubiertos por el saco alrededor del cuello de su ex marido y enterró la cabeza en su hombro— ¿Qué piso?

—Quinto. Número… 503.

—Bien.

Llevándola en sus brazos, Edward entró en el edificio siendo víctima del frío durante el transcurso del trayecto. No encontró al guardia de seguridad dentro del edificio para dejar a la rubia a su custodia así que buscó el elevador y le indicó al aparato que se detuviera hasta el quinto piso.

—Hueles bien —dijo Winry de la nada, aún entre sus brazos y acariciando con su nariz el cuello del hombre. A Edward le dieron escalofríos ante su contacto, pero lo que más lo shockeó fue lo que ella dijo. Siempre le decía eso mismo cuando eran novios y también durante sus primeros meses de casados, antes de que todo se fuera al carajo. Al licenciado le urgía terminar con su suplicio ya.

El elevador paró en el piso indicado y, sin mayores contratiempos, Edward se apresuró hasta llegar a la puerta correcta, abrirla y entrar con la rubia. Ella le indicó con susurros en su oreja y jugando con sus cabellos adonde debía dirigirse. La depositó en la cama con cuidado, pero ella seguía aferrándose a su camisa.

—Sólo duérmete y déjame ir, Winry —medio le suplicó. Era realmente doloroso para él tenerla tan cerca y entre sus brazos sin poderla besar, sin poder explicarle que aún la amaba y que se había arrepentido cada día de estos últimos cuatro años por aceptar el divorcio tan fácilmente.

—Te extraño… —dijo ella y a Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se zafó de sus brazos como pudo y salió apresurado de su departamento.

Ella está borracha, no sabe lo que está diciendo, se repitió camino a casa.


	2. Sus ojos, otra vez

—_Lárgate de mi vista, no te quiero ver, tampoco te quiero oír —gritó Winry a su marido, con las manos convertidas en puños y el rostro lleno de ira._

—_¿Por qué demonios siempre tiene que ser lo que tú digas, eh?_

—_Te he dicho que te largaras._

—_No hasta que entiendas._

—_¿Entender? ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué me has dejado plantada por millonésima vez? Si eso ya lo entendí bien, ahora sólo tienes que esfumarte de mi vista._

—_¿Por qué mierda no comprendes que no fue por gusto? ¡Estaba en una entrevista de trabajo que se alargó más tiempo de lo esperado! ¿Cómo esperas que nos mantengamos a flote si no consigo uno?_

—_Yo sólo sé que me has dejado plantada de nuevo, sin ningún aviso. Y siempre es lo mismo contigo, Edward. Me tienes harta. Eres un completo imbécil. No te soporto, no quiero verte. TE ODIO._

—_¿Crees que es muy lindo vivir contigo, también? —arremetió Edward sin medir sus palabras, sin reparar en la expresión dolida de la chica, simplemente actuó en respuesta a las constantes peleas que venían teniendo durante los últimos tres meses— ¿No crees que yo también me canso de tus berrinches, de que seas tan estúpida, que actúes como una niña mimada y nunca trates de comprenderme? No eres la única que odia a alguien aquí._

_Tras las últimas palabras, la mirada de Winry se endureció y su boca formó una línea tensa. Edward jamás le había dicho que la odiaba, nunca. Ni en las peleas anteriores que habían sido hasta más fuertes que ésta; ella, en cambia, sí lo había hecho, y muchas, pero siempre habían acabado recoinciliándose y ella terminaba susurrándole al oído después de hacer el amor cuánto lo amaba en verdad. Quería llorar, estaba rota, herida, sí, pero no dejaría que él lo viera. También tenía orgullo._

—_Pues si es tan molesto y si ambos nos odiamos, ¿por qué no vamos a pedir el divorcio? No vale la pena seguir con este matrimonio de mierda. Es mejor terminarlo, estoy cansada de pelear con alguien a quien detesto, a quien no quisiera volver a ver en toda mi vida._

_¿Divorcio? Edward jamás contempló siquiera la posibilidad de divorciarse, de hecho, ninguno de los dos lo había hecho en los pasados meses que estuvieron llenos de tensiones y peleas, era la primera vez que salía el tema a flote._

—_¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

—_No es lo que quiero, es lo que exijo._

—_Bien, mañana mismo buscaré un abogado._

_Edward se encerró en la que era su habitación las últimas semanas, golpeó la pared con su puño hasta que le dolieron los nudillos. Nunca se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a llorar, tampoco estuvo nunca consiente de que Winry hacía lo mismo en su propia habitación._

* * *

><p><strong>PERSUASIÓN<strong>

_Capítulo 2: Sus ojos, otra vez_

Despertándose con una jaqueca digna de una buena borrachera, Winry se levantó de su cama con dificultad, aún reconociendo su entorno. Se sentía mal, mareada, perdida y la boca le sabía a muerto, el palpitante dolor de sus sienes no la dejaba pensar en nada, ni siquiera en qué día se encontraba. Caminó hasta el baño con pasos desiguales, se lavó la cara con agua fría y observó su cara frente al espejo. Lucía horrible.

Viendo su propio rostro en el reflejo pudo recordar todo lo que había sucedido, bueno, gran parte de ello. La fiesta de reencuentro, ella bailando, charlando y bebiendo en exceso, y al _él_.

Él. Edward.

Sacudió su cabeza como queriéndose deshacer de su recuerdo y volvió a centrar la vista en su faz, analizando los estragos ocasionados por la noche anterior. Levantó la mano para intentar quitarse un manchón de delineador que tenía en la mejilla antes de pensar que era inútil sin el desmaquillante, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo fuera de lugar en ella: llevaba puesto un saco. Un saco que, obviamente, no era suyo. Le quedaba muy grande y a todas luces se veía que era de un hombre. Eso disparó una alarma en su cabeza. Tal vez se había acostado con alguien, con un ex compañero, con un ex novio o hasta habían abusado de ella.

Buscó por toda la casa pero no hubo indicio alguno de la presencia de algún extraño en ella. Observó sus propias ropas y notó que su vestido seguía puesto, aunque arrugado por dormir con él puesto. Igual no se fiaba de esa evidencia, ella sabía muy bien que no necesitaba desnudarse para mantener relaciones sexuales.

Regresó a la habitación y no encontró la cama vuelta un revoltijo (ella no se movía mucho al dormir), tampoco descubrió ningún condón en el suelo o cesto de basura, pero eso podía significar que había tenido sexo ebrio e irresponsable; para finalizar su inspección, Winry palpó entre sus piernas por si encontraba algún indicio de que había pasado a noche con un hombre, pero, de nuevo, no localizó nada fuera de lo común. Así que todo lo que tenía para probar la presencia de alguien del sexo opuesto era una chaqueta. La deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y la arrojó sobre la cama, olvidándola por unos momentos, fue a la cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado y a buscar una aspirina, regresó a la habitación sintiéndose un poco mejor y trató con todas sus fuerzas por recordar la noche anterior, pero sus recuerdos sólo llegaban hasta una charla con Riza y paraban cuando ella comenzaba a beber. Buscó su celular y llamó a la susodicha, esperó cuatro timbrazos hasta que la mujer contestó.

—¿Riza Hawkeye?

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Soy Winry… Winry Rockbell.

—Winry, buenos días. ¿Necesitas algo? —de repente, la rubia se sintió realmente estúpida por llamar a Riza, tenía ya veintiocho años, por Dios, debía hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos y responsable de sus actos, aun así, necesitaba preguntar.

—¿Sabes si ayer me marché con alguien?

—Te refieres a un hombre.

—Sí —admitió avergonzada.

—No. La última vez que te vi te marchaste sola, nadie te siguió por lo que yo pude darme cuenta. ¿Te ha pasado algo grave?

—No, nada. No te preocupes. Gracias y mándale saludos a Roy de mi parte —colgó.

Así que no había salido con nadie la noche anterior. Bueno, lo que Winry podía concluir con su pequeña investigación fue que no había pasado la noche con ningún hombre, pero que tenía el saco de una posible alma caritativa que la había llevado a su casa (¿cómo habría llegado a su casa en una pieza, si no fue así?) y le había prestado su saco para que ella no muriera congelada, el problema allí era quién.

Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y la observó con detenimiento. Era un saco gris sin nada en especial y, por lo que ella recordaba, la mitad de los hombres en la reunión llevaban uno así y del mismo color. Sin embargo, había algo familiar en él que no acababa de descifrar y que le provocaba intriga. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Winry se llevó la prenda a la nariz y aspiró el aroma del dueño. Allí estaba impregnado el aroma de su propio perfume, un toque de alcohol y otro a cigarro, pero entre todo eso, la ingeniera localizó un olor que era inconfundible para ella; él aroma de un hombre. El aroma de Edward.

Aspiró la esencia durante otros tantos minutos, no sabiendo si era para comprobar que era de él o alguna otra clase de sentimientos; acabó convenciéndose que sí, efectivamente, la prenda era de Edward, que sí era la que le había visto la noche anterior y que eso explicaba el por qué no había sido asaltada sexualmente. Sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre la cama, confundida y sorprendida; apretó la pieza de ropa contra su pecho y no supo qué pensar.

—Debo regresársela —concluyó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche anterior había sido todo un caos; maldijo el momento en el que tomó la decisión de aceptar acudir a esa estúpida reunión y maldijo aún más el minuto en el que había puesto su vista en una ebria Winry Rockbell que luchaba contra su auto.

No debía haberla llevado, por el bien de su mente y de su corazón no debió haberla llevado. Tendría que haberla regresado a la fiesta, encontrar a quien se hiciese cargo de ella o llamarle a alguien en el listado telefónico de la chica para que la recogiera y él, aun sabiendo eso, no lo hizo. Era un estúpido. Y ahora, aparte de haber quedado completamente confundido y abrumado por haberla visto otra vez y por haberla sostenido entre sus brazos, él tenía que lidiar con un corazón herido y la pérdida de su saco.

Mierda. Su vida era pura mierda.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y se sintió un poquito más miserable por no tener un Porshe, sino un Mercedes. Estaba dispuesto a salir por las calles y conducir a exceso de velocidad, pasarse un par de altos, estacionarse donde no debía y acumular una buena cantidad de multas. Tal vez si se preocupaba por lidiar con problemas de tráfico y con policías podría olvidarse de Winry Rockbell otra vez.

Pero su celular se adelantó a sus planes y recibió una llamada de un número desconocido.

—¿Quién habla? —respondió con tono huraño. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

—¿Edward? —el corazón del hombre comenzó a palpitar descontroladamente. Él podría reconocer la voz de su ex esposa cuando sea, además, sólo ella podía ponerlo así.

—¿Winry? —trató de confirmar lo obvio. No quería ilusionarse, pero ¿de qué querría hablar ella con él?

—Sí, soy yo. Sé que esto es raro, pero… ¿podríamos vernos en algún sitio?

—¿Qué necesitas? —Edward endureció su tono, había sido ya suficiente tortura verla la noche anterior, no necesitaba pasar por ello otra vez.

—Yo tengo tu saco. Me gustaría devolvértelo.

Oh, sí. El saco. Por supuesto. ¿Para qué más querría Winry hablar con él siendo que lo odiaba? Por lo menos no estaba ofendida debido a que él fue quien la llevó a su casa. Estaba tentado a rechazar su petición, a decirle que se quedara con el saco, que él se compraría uno nuevo y que ese no le hacía falta, pero no podía. Por lo menos, aunque fuera todo una vil mentira, quería aparentar que su corazón no seguía magullado después de esos cuatro años.

—¿Dónde nos vemos?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Conduciendo su Beatle a una velocidad que la sacaba de quicio, Winry se dio cuenta de que sus manos sudaban y que no paraba de ver el saco de Edward, que se encontraba acomodado en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y no era para menos, volvería a ver a su ex marido otra vez. La fiesta del recuentro del día anterior no contaba, sólo lo había observado de lejos y no había cruzado una palabra con él… por lo menos sobria. Se avergonzó súbitamente de cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho en su estado etílico y rogó a los cielos para que Edward no se hubiera burlado de ella ni le repitiera sus palabras inconscientes.

Estacionó su coche a una cuadra del parque, sabiendo que no encontraría aparcamiento más cerca y salió del vehículo, llevándose el saco que había lavado hacía varias horas con ella. Se echó un vistazo en uno de los espejos laterales, comprobando que su maquillaje y peinado siguieran perfectos y se sintió estúpida al instante. Vería a Edward, a su ex marido, al hombre con el que perdió contacto por más de cuatro años y que la odiaba, que no la soportaba y que había firmado el divorcio junto con ella, era absurdo el pensamiento siquiera de querer verse bonita para él, pero igual lo había hecho.

Caminó hasta la entrada del parque y buscó la fuente donde se verían; puedo divisar a lo lejos una cabellera rubia dorada muy familiar y con pasos poco firmes se dirigió hasta ella.

—Hola —saludó estando frente a él y sin saber más que decir.

—Hola —respondió él sin emoción alguna.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Winry le mostró el motivo de su reunión.

—Gracias… por llevarme a casa y por el saco.

—No-no fue nada. Pero, ¿quién te dijo que fui yo? —preguntó intrigado.

—Riza nos vio, ella me lo dijo esta mañana —mintió. No podía decirle que reconoció su saco por su aroma—. Siento las molestias que te ocasioné, debió ser realmente difícil para ti siendo que nosotros… que tú me odias.

Edward se sorprendió al instante por el comentario de la chica y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se hubieran ampliado un poco. ¿Qué él la odiaba? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Ah, sí. Se habían divorciado, pero, de igual manera, a él le pareció absurdo; necesitaba aclarárselo por lo menos.

—Yo no te odio, Winry.

—No… ¿no me odias?

—No. No lo hago.

El silencio se hizo otra vez y ninguno de los dos supo qué decir en esos momentos. Un millón de pensamientos diferentes pasaban por sus cabezas y los ahogaban. Edward sentía la necesidad de salir de allí y Winry, Winry barajaba ideas en su mente, no sabiendo cuál era la correcta.

—Si es todo lo que querías decirme, me voy —se despidió Edward, contento de poder terminar con su suplicio. Se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentada y caminó apenas dos pasos cuando la voz de Winry lo interrumpió.

—No te vayas —esas palabras fueron suficientes para lograr que el corazón de Elric se llenara de esperanzas, para que su ritmo cardiaco perdiera el ritmo y se convirtiera en un rápido estruendo dentro de su pecho—. Yo, sé que es tonto, peor me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, Ed. Cuando nos divorciamos yo no sólo me deshice de un marido, sino también de mi mejor amigo. Antes de que hiciéramos toda esa tontería de salir juntos, de creer que estábamos enamorados, tú eras mi mejor amigo. Compartíamos todo y jamás me dejabas sola. Te extraño, Edward. Extraño a mi mejor amigo y me gustaría recuperarlo.

Después de la perorata de Winry, Edward ya no supo qué hacer, qué decir o qué pensar siquiera. Sólo alcanzó a comprender entonces que el "te extraño" que le había dicho la muchacha en su estado de ebriedad no había sido una mentira, pero que tampoco era real en la manera en la que tontamente él esperó.

—No sé qué decirte —admitió con voz queda, exteriorizando sus pensamientos. Era cierto que eran amigos antes de todo, que habían sido los mejores, que habían dado todo el uno por el otro debido a su amistad y que eso había sucedido por largo tiempo. Aun así, Edward no sabía, no estaba seguro si aceptar era una buena idea.

—No necesitas decidirte ahora. Puedes pensártelo. Tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado. Sólo recuerda, eso es todo. Puedes llamarme para decirme tu respuesta. Sea cual sea, la aceptaré —ahora era Winry la que se marchaba. Edward la vio alejarse con paso ligero de él y sintió una angustia terrible.

—Espera —ella se giró al instante, la esperanza y el temor eran visibles en sus ojos… sus ojos. Sus ojos zafiro otra vez, sus brillantes ojos zafiro que lo hacían perderse, que lo habían embobado tantas veces en el pasado lo estaban mirando otra vez e él, sólo a él y no se sintió con fuerzas de rechazarla ni a ella ni a sus dulces ojos. No podía, simplemente no. Trató de convencerse entonces que la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar era simplemente para probar que siendo su amigo otra vez podría olvidarla como mujer, que era una cosa buena y que comprendería por fin que su matrimonio (y no su divorcio) había sido un error—. Está bien. Intentémoslo.

Ya se acordaría de su decisión semanas después y se recriminaría por ser tan estúpido, pero, por ahora, se conformaba sabiendo que podría ver sus ojos otra vez y tantas veces como quisiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Como pueden ver, este es el nuevo formato del fanfic: recuerdo y luego capítulo. Este fanfic está ya terminado, si bien ni en papel, en mi mente ya tiene un final, así que les diré que estimo serán alrededor de 6 ó 7 capítulos, puesto que, a diferencia de SOBRE UNA CHICA, me voy a centrar completamente en el EdWin, sin incluir otras parejas. Espero no les moleste. También quiero aclarar que cambié el nombre del capítulo anterior hace unos días.<br>**

**Gracias por comentar a:**

**-doshi-san**

**-midori mitzuki 2**

**-LenaLeon **(es raro… yo he visto ambos FMA y me he leído el manga, eres la primera persona que cree que no lo he hecho; también me descolocó un poco tu comentarios porque, si bien mencioné a Dante, también hablé de Ling y Mei. Igual gracias por tu opinión y preocuparte por mis gustos FullMetaleros)

**-Kumi Shihori**

**-Yimel Elric**

**-fandita-eromena**

**-Miu Furinji**

**-Athenafrodite**

**Sus comentarios son muy preciados para mí.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	3. La Realidad

—_¿Tan difícil es tratar de llegar temprano para cenar juntos?_

—_Winry, estaba trabajando. Necesito hacer horas extras, tenemos muchas deudas._

—_Yo también hago horas extras y aun así estoy a tiempo para la cena._

—_Discúlpame entonces, mañana trataré de estar a tiempo._

—_Siempre estás diciendo lo mismo, ¿cuándo te cansarás?_

—_¿Puedes parar con tus acusaciones? Estoy muy cansado._

—_Siempre estás cansado, siempre quieres escabullirte cuando estamos hablando, siempre trabajas mucho, siempre te quedas dormido cuando te pido que salgamos por las noches. ¿No tienes un poco de consideración hacia mí?_

—_Por favor, Winry. Cálmate, es muy tarde para hacer esto ahora._

—_¿Y por qué será que es muy tarde? ¡Porque a esta hora has llegado!_

—_Cállate, por el amor de Dios. No estoy de humor para oír tus gritos._

_Winry endureció la expresión, queriendo lanzarle una bofetada a su esposo por siquiera pensar en callarla, pero se contuvo. Era cierto que era muy tarde y podrían despertar a los vecinos y, si lo hacían, llamarían a la policía. Ella no quería estar en la comisaría otra vez._

—_Muy bien, disfruta el sofá entonces —y la rubia salió del lugar dando un portazo._

_Edward pasó se mano por su cara, cansado. El sofá no era nada cómodo, menos mal que tenían otra habitación. Dormiría allí y se disculparía con ella al día siguiente, no le gustaba estar molesto con ella. No le gustaba que ella estuviera molesta con él._

* * *

><p><strong>PERSUASIÓN<strong>

_Capítulo 3: La Realidad_

Winry se miraba frente al espejo mientras aplicaba el rímel a sus ya largas pestañas. Edwrad estaría frente a su puerta en cualquier momento y ella quería lucir bonita para su salida. Llevaban un par de semanas saliendo de vez en cuando, como viejos amigos. Bueno, más ella que él, pues Edward seguía un poco reticente a regresar a antes de que cometieran ese error. Lo comprendía, lo había conocido tan bien cuando jóvenes y era muy poco probable que el rubio hubiera cambiado su forma de pensar en tan solo cuatro años, así que sabía muy bien lo difícil que era para él deshacerse de los rencores y cicatrices pasadas.

Se calzó un par de zapatos altos negros y buscó un bolso a juego. Ella le había pedido que salieran simplemente a tomar por allí y él había accedido sin hacer ningún comentario. Estando ya lista, Winry se acomodó en su sofá a esperar a su ex esposo, mientras jugaba con su cabello. Lo llevaba suelto de una manera casual, recordaba que a Edward le gustaba que lo llevara de esa forma…

—Debo peinarme —musitó Winry. Estaba saliendo con el Edward que era su amigo, no con el Edward que había sido su esposo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Winry de manera juguetona al tiempo que revisaba la guantera de su amigo, esperando encontrar alguna golosina allí. Se decepcionó un poco al ver que sólo había papeles, un poco de cambio, un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarros.

—Pensaba conducir hasta el viejo bar de Bradley, pero me parece que tendremos que dirigirnos a un lugar más apropiado —respondió, haciendo referencia a las vestiduras de la rubia. Ella estaba demasiado elegante como para ir a un bar simple, pero estaba muy simple como para ir a uno elegante.

Winry se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario. No debió arreglarse tanto.

—Espera —dijo ella, con una sonrisa brillante—. Tengo una mejor idea. Vayamos a comprar algo de vodka por allí y luego vamos al mirador. Siempre nos escapábamos allí, ¿recuerdas?

Elric simplemente asintió en respuesta. No podría olvidarse nunca del mirador. Era cierto que cuando eran unos adolescentes solían escaparse a ese lugar por simple diversión, mas cuando eran novios lo hacían para poder besarse a gusto, sin mucha gente que los mirara. Había mucha vegetación allí para eso, ¿no?

Pararon en una tienda de licor y Winry bajó a comprar una botella de vodka, su favorito. Ya sabía que Edward prefería el Whisky, pero hoy elegiría ella y la próxima él. Muy bien, tal vez era muy cruel de su parte hacer eso, así que compró ambas botellas y un sacacorchos, y regresó hasta el Mercedes. Edward le esperaba adentro jugando con la radio, buscando una estación con música agradable.

—Ya puedes arrancar —indicó Winry a su lado, sonriéndole.

—Espera —contestó Edward, tratando de sintonizar correctamente una estación donde sonaba una canción de Coldplay. Rockbell puso su mano derecha encima de la de él, indicándole que ella lo haría por él, por lo que Edward paró sus intentos inmediatamente, empero, lo hizo más por ya no seguir tocándola y dejar de sentir esa sensación de hormigueo que le producía la piel suave y cálida de la chica que por seguir sus indicaciones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Bebe un poco más, Ed. ¡Para eso he traído el whisky!

Edward le sonrió con condescendencia a una achispada Winry. Si él bebía, ¿quién manejaría de regreso? Si estuvieran en un bar podía pedir un chofer o un taxi, pero estaban en el mirador y era un poco ilegal estar allí a tan altas horas de la noche. Más si se encontraban bebiendo, por lo cual era mejor no arriesgarse.

Winry, aun sonriente y tarareando canciones infantiles, se acercó mucho al rostro de Edward. Casi encima de él que estuvo a punto de tirarlo sobre el pasto en el cual estaban sentados. Tomó con sus pequeñas manos las mejillas recién rasuradas de él y lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos durante unos segundos que para Edward fueron minutos, casi horas en las que no podía moverse por temor a cometer alguna estupidez. Por temor a ceder al impulso de besarla.

—Te ves cansado —dijo Winry, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él—. Tienes unas ojeras horribles. Necesitas dormir más —Edward hizo un ruidito a modo de respuesta. También temía de sus palabras.

Para su salud mental, Winry se separó de él después de eso y alisó su vestido blanco, ya manchado por la hierba. Observó a su alrededor, deshaciéndose de toda piedra o rastro de basura cerca de ella y luego le indicó a Edward que se acostara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Necesitas dormir. No puedes vivir así… ni manejar —añadió.

Con sus finas manos, Winry atrajo a Edward hacia el suelo jalándolo del cuello de su camisa y le obligó a recostar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Ella apartó los mechones de cabello dorado del rostro de su amigo y, pasando su mano, lo instó a cerrar los ojos.

—Duerme un rato. Yo velaré tu sueño —dijo ella en tono solemne, como si se tratara de una misión importante. Luego soltó una risita. Estaba ebria después de todo.

Elric dudó que pudiera dormirse así, hasta trató de levantarse varias veces, pero Winry detuvo sus intenciones en cada uno de sus intentos, por lo que al químico no le quedó otra opción más que seguir las indicaciones de Rockbell, o por lo menos intentarlo, pues su cercanía le turbaba.

—Sé que no estás durmiendo, Ed —sentenció ella luego de beber un sorbo de la botella de whisky de él. Desde hacía un rato que había cambiado su vodka por la bebida de él.

—Me parece absurdo que me hagas dormir aquí —dijo Edward tratando de levantarse, nuevamente Winry lo impidió—. Tengo un apartamento aquí en Central para eso.

—Pero yo quiero verte dormiiirrr —se quejó ella, haciendo pucheritos—. Te despertaré en un rato, sólo duerme.

Sobra decir que Edward estaba a punto de renegar acerca de eso, pero la ingeniera dejó la botella de lado y le acarició suavemente el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, cantando una canción lenta. Seguramente pensaba que eso lo haría dormir. Y, sorpresa, sí lo hizo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward se despertó sintiendo una ligera presión sobre los labios, sorpresa fue encontrar los dedos de Winry sobre su boca y a la mujer sonriéndole como una tonta, más borracha de lo que recordaba. Mierda, sabía que dormir no era una buena idea, ¿por qué demonios le hizo caso a la rubia? Para su suerte aún era de noche, por lo que, tal vez, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se quedó dormido.

—No podía despertarte —dijo la chica—. Y entonces recordé: a la Bella Durmiente se le despertó con un beso. Yo no puedo besarte, pero puedo darte un beso indirecto —y se llevó el dedo índice y medio a la boca—. ¿Funcionó?

Parándose de sopetón de su lugar en el suelo, Edward se alejó lo más que podía de Winry. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire con el fin de serenarse y luego le extendió su mano a la chica, ayudándola a pararse. Ella lo hizo con dificultad y luego se colgó de su brazo. Edward sintió una incómoda sensación de deja vú cuando la llevó hasta su auto.

—¿Vamos a tu cueva o a la mía? —murmuró ella.

—A la tuya —le siguió el juego el rubio, pero sin sonreír siquiera.

—Eso está bieeeen.

El auto aceleró.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una semana pasó después de ese incidente y Winry se juró a sí misma que no volvería a tomar frente a Edward o él pensaría que ella era una alcohólica, además, le daba la sensación de que hacía cosas vergonzosas frente a él cuando estaba en estado etílico.

Aún se debatía en si debía disculparse por su comportamiento o simplemente dejarlo pasar, Edward no le había dicho nada y ella tampoco había preguntado. Pero de nuevo estaba allí esa sensación de incomodidad que notaba en Elric cada vez que se acercaba a él, se preguntaba si la había fastidiado esa noche.

—Le prepararé una tarta de manzana —habló la rubia con ella misma—. Siempre le han gustado las caseras. Más las mías —se dijo con orgullo.

Caminó a la cocina y buscó todos los ingredientes necesarios para prepararla. Cuando estuviera lista, llamaría a Edward para fuera inmediatamente por ella pues, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía dónde estaba viviendo él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El tiempo pasaba, los dos rubios charlaban animadamente acerca de sus trabajos y Winry no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por su amigo. Al parecer él tenía una buena jefa, no como ella. Bueno, el señor Garfiel era una buena persona y todo eso, pero se la pasaba emparejándola con media empresa, lo cual a ella no le agradaba para nada. Ella podía conseguirse citas solita y sin ayuda de nadie y, de preferencia, lo hacía con hombres que no tuvieran que ver con su trabajo, le molestaba que pensaran que, al ser ella mujer, era menos capaz siendo ingeniera que ellos.

—Estás de vacaciones ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo? —indagó Winry, dándole un sorbo a su latte, su pay de manzana se había terminado desde hacía rato.

—Un par de meses. Pero me quedan algo así como dos semanas ya.

—¡Qué suerte tienes! Lo máximo que yo he conseguido de vacaciones son dos semanas. Mi jefe siempre está diciendo que sin mí la empresa se vendrá abajo —bromeó.

—Ya. Pero yo llevaba años sin utilizar mis días libres, por lo que Dante prácticamente me ha obligado a utilizarlos ahora que el laboratorio está bien.

—¿Cómo que no utilizas tus días libres?

—Me gusta mantenerme ocupado para no recordar.

—¿Recordar? ¿Recordar qué? —indagó.

Edward se dio cuenta al instante de que había hablado de más, así que trató de desviar el tema.

—Una mala experiencia en mi anterior compañía —mintió—. Pero dime, ¿aún lees sin parar?

—Oh, vamos. Yo no leía sin parar. Esa era Sciezska —rió—. Pero no, ya no leo mucho. No tengo tiempo. Igual hace unos meses que me compré esos libros de los Juegos del Hambre y no he terminado siquiera de leer el primero. Acabaré viendo la película, lo sé.

Siguieron charlando el resto de la tarde, cambiando de tema a cada tantos minutos. Encontrando algo nuevo de qué hablar cada vez. Podrían pasarse también la noche así, pero Edward debía marcharse a su casa y eso Winry lo sabía bien.

—Al final hoy no hemos salido a ninguna parte —dijo Winry mirando el reloj. Ya eran más de las once de la noche—. Adiós —y le dio un beso en la mejilla que más bien acabó en una esquina de los labios del rubio. Edward no supo si ella lo hizo con intención o simplemente fue un error de cálculo. Decidió no decir nada al respecto y se marchó del lugar, sintiendo como una sonrisa estúpida se pintaba en su cara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nuevamente trascurrió otra semana. El tiempo parecía demasiado corto cuando estaban juntos, pero Edward sabía que ya no podía seguir así. Sus vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar y él debía regresar a Dublith a su trabajo como químico biólogo en el laboratorio. Dejaría de ver a Winry, pues la chica residía en Central, y todo terminaría allí… o no. No, estaba más que seguro de que nada terminaría allí. Ella seguiría contactándolo, le pediría que lo dejara visitar o que él la visitara a ella y él necesitaba terminar con todo eso. Disfrutaba su tiempo con Winry en sobremanera, queriendo pasar cada segundo de su día con ella, añorándola por las mañanas cuando sabía que ella se encontraba trabajando y ese era precisamente el problema: que la quería a su lado.

Durante todo ese tiempo que pasó con Winry tratando de ser simplemente un amigo, se dio cuenta poco a poco que era un completo imbécil, que sólo se estaba engañando. Que estar cerca de la chica de esa manera no resolvía su situación, simplemente la empeoraba, que ser su amigo no hacía que se olvidara de que ella era una mujer, que era muy posiblemente el amor de su vida, que era la mujer que todavía después de casi cinco años de haberse divorciado seguía haciendo suspirar, le causaba desvelos y le impedía seguir su vida con libertad.

Porque él jamás podría verla como una amiga, nunca otra vez. No, más bien nunca lo había hecho, desde pequeños él había sentido una innegable atracción por Winry, la cual confundió con cariño familiar y luego como amistad, siendo que él la deseaba como mujer con cada una de las fibras de su ser, con toda su alma y con todo su corazón.

Además, eso roces accidentales entre ellos no mejoraban su situación, simplemente lo enloquecían más. No sabía si Winry lo hacía a propósito, adivinando los estragos que cada simple toque, cada sonrisa o cada gesto en él o si simplemente lo hacía sin darse cuenta, sin ninguna intención de martirizarlo, pues cada vez que ella se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla apenas y podía controlar el impulso de besarla hasta perder el sentido, de acariciar su menudo cuerpo y hacerla suya en ese instante.

Por eso todo debía terminar ya, no importaba de que manera, si buena o mala, simplemente debía acabar su tortura ya. Si en cuatro años apenas había logrado pensar en ella un poquito menos que al principio de su divorcio, no sabía cuánto se tardaría esta vez en lograr ese mínimo avance de nuevo, porque ahora la amaba más que antes. Mucho más.

Se puso la chaqueta negra y salió de su apartamento, dispuesto a hacer de ese encuentro con Winry el último.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry esperaba a Edward en el parque. Con un par de entradas en la mano. Le daría la sorpresa a Edward de invitarlo a un concierto. Recordaba que siendo adolescentes Elric nunca se perdía un concierto de Green Day en su ciudad, y precisamente ese día darían un show para un mucho más pequeño de lo normal, organizado por una cadena televisiva muy reconocida en Amestris. Le había costado muchas llamadas a conocidos de conocidos conseguirlas, pero al final lo había hecho. Esperaba que la expresión de Edward le recompensara todo el esfuerzo. No, estaba segura de que así sería.

Edward se presentó a su encuentro con un par de minutos de retraso, peor no importaba, ella ya lo había dejado esperando un par de veces por estar arreglándose.

—¡Ed! —lo llamó ella con entusiasmo y se acercó al hombre para saludarlo, pero él rechazó el gesto sin decir siquiera una palabra—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué te ha hecho molestar?

—Paremos con esto, Winry —dijo.

—¿Parar qué? No comprendo —indagó ella, pero la presión en su corazón le dio una buena pista sobre de qué se trataba.

—De vernos. No lo soporto.

—¿He hecho algo mal? —preguntó con gesto dolido, buscando con en sus memorias una señal de ello.

Edward rio en respuesta. Una risa seca, sin diversión, casi hueca.

—Es mejor que no busques explicaciones. Simplemente olvidemos que fui tan estúpido como para ser tu amigo, ¿sí?

—No lo entiendo.

Sin responder, Elric se dio simplemente a vuelta, marchándose del lugar. Ya había dicho lo que quería, Winry debería aceptarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Pero la mano de Winry tomó la suya fuertemente, impidiéndole el escape.

—No lo entiendo —repitió sin dejarlo ir—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Mandando su autocontrol al carajo, Edward quedó de frente a la rubia, mirándole con fuego en la mirada. Ya sea de rabia o de pasión, tal vez ambas. No sabía. La obligó a acercarse a él, quedando sus rostros a la distancia necesaria para verse sin problemas.

—Que estoy harto, eso ha sucedido. Estoy harto de fingir que simplemente somos amigos, estoy harto de que me toques y tener que contenerme para no besarte, para no hacerte el amor en ese mismo lugar, para no gritarte que te amo. Eso es lo que pasa, que no puedo más estar cerca sin desear un poco más de ti. Tal vez tú si puedas, porque me has olvidado, o mejor aún, porque ni siquiera de importé como amante en algún momento de tu vida, pero yo no. Y ya no puedo seguir haciéndome el tonto fingiendo que nada me pasa, ¿entiendes?

Todo eso se lo gritó, completamente descontrolado. Las personas a su alrededor los veían sorprendidos, expectantes, avergonzados, molestos, pero qué importaba. Quería ser egoísta, quería pensar sólo en él en ese instante, quería dejar de pensar en ella.

—Yo… no sabía que te sentías así —susurró Winry, a punto de romper en llanto. Le había dolido la forma en que él le había hablado, lo que le había dicho, pero lo que en verdad le partía el alma era la mirada llena de dolor y desesperación que Edward le había dirigido y se odió a sí misma por haberlo hecho sufrir así, por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto—. Perdóname, por favor.

Elric soltó sus manos de los brazos de Winry y se alejó del lugar, sintiendo como la angustia le embargaba, como, a pesar de haberle gritado todo aquello, quería regresar al lado de la rubia y no separarse de ella nunca. Pero eso era lo mejor, eso sería lo mejor para él, para su corazón.

Winry trató de ahogar sus sollozos, trató de no hacer la escena más grande de lo que era. El villano allí era ella, no tenía derecho siquiera a llorar, tampoco a recibir el perdón de Edward. Se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió a su auto. Si iba a llorar, sería mejor hacerlo en su propia casa.

Las entradas del concierto quedaron olvidadas sobre la banca.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, gente bonita! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, que me ha costado un montón de esfuerzo. Vamos en la mitad de este fanfic y quiero agradecerles su apoyo. Dios, casi hasta quiero llorar. Jamás había recibido tantos comentarios en tan poco tiempo aquí en FullMetal Alchemist. Me hacen pensar que estoy haciendo las cosas bien.<strong>

**Espero, sinceramente que este capítulo haya alcanzado sus expectativas y comprendan a Edward y a Winry.**

**Ahora, respecto a los comentarios, quiero decir que hay un par que me hicieron realmente feliz: los de **_Kumi Shihori_ **y** _LenaLeon._ **El primero porque me ha dicho** _"Me hiciste el día, la neta, todo me salió mal hoy" _**y yo conozco esa sensación, cuando todo está hecho mierda y una cosa tan pequeña como la actualización de tu fanfic favorito te saca una sonrisa sincera, posiblemente la única del día. De verdad estoy completamente satisfecha ahora como escritora. Le he mejorado el día a alguien, eso es más de lo que puedo pedir. Y sobre **_LenaLeon_**, ella me ha contado algo sobre muy personal sobre su vida. No sé qué sentir, me siento muy honrada y dichosa de alcanzar ese grado de confianza con mis lectores, de saber que soy un poquito importante para ustedes, a pesar de que no nos conozcamos, para que me hablen cosas de ese tipo.**

**No estoy contestando reviews, porque estoy sin tiempo, estoy tratando de escribir todo lo que puedo antes de que mi tarea de Metodología de la investigación me esclavice, pero eso no significa que no lea y aprecie sus reviews. Disculpen este inconvenientes, pero igualmente infinitas gracias a:**

**-sakura himura**

**-LaneLeon**

**-peqelulu**

**-** **saashi samy**

**-** **midori mitzuki 2**

**-** **hyosei**

**-** **Kumi Shihori**

**-** **Edwin29**

**-** **javiera Elric**

**-** **Miu Furinji**

**-** **Yimel Elric**

**-doshi-san**

**-Nocturnals**

**-** **fandita-eromena**

**-** **Athenafrodite**

**¡Felices vacaciones de semana santa a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	4. Para Empezar

—_Estaba pensando —comenzó Winry— que hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos. Tu trabajo y mi trabajo nos tienen muy ocupados, por eso compré un par de entradas para la inauguración de la nueva galería de arte. Este sábado a las siete. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Silencio._

—_No puedo ir. Tengo una reunión ese día —Edward finalmente contestó._

_Con el gesto endurecido, Winry arrugó las entradas para la exposición de arte en su puño derecho. ¿Por qué sucedía de nuevo?_

—_Lo has vuelto a hacer, Edward. Me dejas sola con mis buenas intenciones._

—_Te había dicho desde hace más de una semana que tenía una reunión. ¿Por qué has gastado en esas entradas?_

—_Creí que yo era más importante que cualquier clase de reunión —los ojos de la rubia se aguaron, estaba a punto de llorar y Edward lo sabía. Se tragó el orgullo por ella y cualquier argumento que tuviera. Sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, había dicho que tenía una cita previa desde hacía tiempo y que ella no debía haber comprado los boletos, de igual manera, sólo quería que parar de llorar._

—_Lo siento, Winry, perdóname. Es mi culpa._

—_¿Otra vez? —reclamó con la voz quebrada._

—_Sólo… perdóname, por favor —suplicó._

—_Pero prométeme… prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo._

—_Lo prometo._

* * *

><p><strong>PERSUASIÓN<strong>

_Capítulo 4: Para Empezar_

Si bien Winry se quejaba de que su trabajo en la armadora de autos le chupaba la vida, nunca había faltado por el simple y mundano placer de faltar. Le gustaba su trabajo y estaba satisfecha profesionalmente con él, así que nunca había considerado escapar de él a pesar de lo cargado que podía ser algunas semanas. Empero, ahora había solicitado una baja temporal por problemas de salud inexistentes sólo para regodearse en su miseria a gusto.

Acostada en su enorme cama de sábanas azules, Winry se preguntó si cogiendo un poco de helado de la nevera se vería más patética de lo que ya lo hacía. Llevaba encerrada tres días y solamente se levantaba de la cama para ducharse, ir al baño o tomar más comida de la alacena. Ni siquiera abría cuando tocaban el timbre.

Se recriminaba a sí misma por ser tan tonta, por encontrarse en ese estado cuando no tenía ninguna clase de derecho o argumento válido, y se sentía miserable y repugnante a partes iguales. ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Edward? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, y no encontraba respuesta alguna. La única respuesta que podía encontrar era su perfecto egoísmo y que no consideró nunca los sentimientos de su ex marido. Que era un ser humano horrible. Pero ¿cómo podría haberlo adivinado? Se habían divorciado hacía muchos años, lo natural sería que le guardara rencor, no que la amara todavía; sin embargo, ella también estaba mal, ¿cómo se le pasó por la cabeza siquiera pedirle ser amigos? No importaba el pasado, ellos ya no podían serlo más. Habían transgredido esa línea y ya no se podría nunca retroceder, nunca volverían a ser unos adolescentes otra vez.

Recordó aquella frase que poca consideración le tuvo en el pasado o que poco reparó en ella, "si son amigos es que nunca hubo amor", y esta vez la entendió perfectamente. No se puede ser amiga de alguien a quien amaste tanto, a alguien a quien amaste simplemente.

Entonces… ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Nunca amó a Edward? ¿Por qué quiso ser su amiga? ¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de estar bien cerca de él? ¿Por qué?

Cambió de canal a la televisión un par de veces hasta que paró en un conocido canal de noticias. Roy y Riza llenaban la pantalla como si fueran unas celebridades pilladas in fraganti. Salían de un restaurante; ella llevaba un bonito vestido azul oscuro y él un traje con una corbata a juego con las vestimentas de ella. Se notaba a leguas por cómo se miraban en el video que salían de una satisfactoria cita. Esa Riza. Si hacía un mes ella misma le había dicho que no tenían nada que ver sentimentalmente. Qué bueno que no había sido tan ingenua para creerle. La cadena televisiva en cuestión estaba haciendo un gran circo por aquello, seguramente para afectar a Roy en las próximas elecciones, pero la rubia dudaba mucho que eso sirviera de algo. La gente estaba tan familiarizada con un Roy y Riza juntos que saberlos en una relación no afectaría en nada, tal vez hasta los votantes se alegrarían por ellos. Además, no caerían en una treta tan baja por parte de la emisora, seguramente el partido opositor le estaba pagando o algo. Eso sin contar que existían muchas mujeres que votarían por Roy por el simple hecho de ser guapo. Qué estúpida forma de elegir al próximo gobernante de su país. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Había escuchado muchos comentarios así. Tonterías. Pero bueno, por lo menos Roy tenía buenas propuestas y estaba más que exento de cualquier tipo de corrupción en cargos anteriores.

Revolviéndose en la cama, Winry se preguntó si Roy y Riza terminarían igual que ella y Edward. Ellos también habían sido amigos de la infancia, aunque más tardíos, y ahora estaban repitiendo sus mismos pasos: salidas que olían a matrimonio. Rockbell sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr a decirle a su vieja compañera de escuela que no fuera tan estúpida y cometiera su mismo error, pero temía que la acusaran de no creer en el matrimonio sólo por haber tenido una mala experiencia. Tampoco estaba de ánimos para hacerlo.

—Espero que les vaya bien —dijo a nadie en especial, pues estaba sola, y tenía la mirada perdida en el televisor, el cual desde hacía rato había apagado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Haciendo las maletas, Edward se sabía más seguro que nunca de que haber asistido a aquella reunión de ex graduados había sido el mayor error de su vida. Ahora ni siquiera podía disfrutar del resto de sus vacaciones. Estar en Central le recordaba a sus últimos días con ella y por ese mismo motivo ahora se iba. Debía haberlo hecho mucho antes, el mismo día en que le dijo a Winry que dejaran de verse, pero no lo había hecho. No supo por qué. Tal vez había esperado que ella se apareciera en la puerta de su departamento a rogarle su perdón, como tantas veces él lo había hecho en su matrimonio, o a verla por las calles y comprobar que ella seguía viviendo como si nada hubiese pasado, sin afectarle lo más mínimo. A su pesar, no sabía cuál le desagradaría más. Aún la amaba, no quería verla abatida, no quería verla sufriendo, pero al mismo tiempo quería que sintiera un poco de lo mucho que él había padecido en esos años, en esos últimos días. Guardó la última pieza de ropa y cerró su equipaje.

Mañana por la mañana se marcharía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por fin había salido de su departamento, aunque fuera sólo para reponer su despensa. No tenía absolutamente nada comestible ya. Paseaba por los pasillos del supermercado recogiendo como autómata lo necesario para su supervivencia por una semana más, sin siquiera fijarse en la caducidad, el precio o la marca.

Mientras caminaba, buscaba la respuesta a por qué estaba así. No debería estar tan afectada, no debería estar sufriendo y no debería tener un vacío en el corazón justo como lo tenía ahora. Ella había propuesto el divorcio, lo cual significaba que ella lo había botado y, más importante, ella solamente había querido estar con él como amigos, perderlo debía haber sido un poco doloroso, pero no desesperante, no desesperanzador ni desastroso.

Tomó un galón de leche en el refrigerador y no pudo evitar de recordarlo a él. Era inevitable. Él odiaba aquel líquido blanco con toda su alma y ella había pasado de todo por hacerlo beber, a veces para torturarlo y otras preocupándose por su bien. Dejó el pasillo de los lácteos con él aún en su mente y escogió algo de verdura.

Súbitamente, una ola de recuerdos con Edward la golpeó. Eran memorias preciadas por ella, momentos pequeños, frases sencillas, todas las cosas que había intentado enterrar los últimos años sin éxito vinieron a hacerle una dolorosa visita. Lo curioso del asunto no era eso, sino darse cuenta de que cualquier recuerdo que poseía aún fresco en su memoria era de cuando él y ella eran una pareja. Los besos, los abrazos, las sonrisas y las miradas cómplices, las conversaciones al amanecer, sus peleas absurdas, su abrumadora manera de hacer el amor…

La realidad la golpeó como la tormenta previa al huracán. Ahora sí que supo lo tonta e ingenua que había sido. Porque era eso, ¿verdad? Estaba enamorada de él. Ella lo amaba todavía. Lo amaba aún hoy. Los últimos cinco años los había pasado fingiendo tenerle rencor por haber "arruinado su vida", como solía decir; los había pasado teniendo aventuras y no volviéndose a envolver sentimentalmente con un hombre porque aún lo recordaba, porque aún se sabía de él, por lo menos en su corazón. Porque, para empezar, desde siempre fue con él con quien se había imaginado toda su vida, riendo, envejeciendo.

Su matrimonio no había funcionado porque ella esperaba un cuento de hadas de él, exigió más de lo que un estudiante recién graduado podía darle, de lo que aún un joven podía ofrecerle. Se la había pasado exigiendo, sin notar sus propios defectos, olvidándose de que Edward era su amigo, su confidente, su todo aparte de ser su amante. No reparó en él un único momento, sólo en su sueño que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Edward le había dado todo lo que tenía. Había perdido un buen trabajo por ella y se había conformado después con uno más mediocre sólo porque habían necesitado dinero y jamás le reclamó eso. Ni una sola vez. Pero ella no supo valorarlo, ella no supo ver detrás de sus pequeñas acciones. Ella sólo quería cosas grandes. Ella quería color de rosa.

Ella había sido la equivocada.

Pero él aún la amaba. Ella lo amaba a él todavía. ¿Y de qué servía darse cuenta de ello ya? Él no entendería por qué ella se tardó tanto tiempo en notar que todavía lo amaba, no comprendería por qué quería regresar ahora. Seguramente se había marchado, él estaba herido por su culpa, él le había asegurado que no quería volverla a ver. Ella sólo lo hacía sufrir. No tenía derecho de ir ahora a ofrecerle sus sentimientos cuando tuvo tanto tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Él creería que se burlaba de él. Mas sus sentimientos eran sinceros, ella quería jugar con él. Y tal vez él no se daría cuenta de eso, incluso pensaría lo peor de ella. Pero ella no se rendiría. Quería verlo una vez más. Quería estar con él, donde sea que estuviera.

Quería decirle que lo amaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era hora de dormir; Edward apagaba las luces de su departamento. El mismo departamento que le regaló su padre el día que se casó con Winry.

Debía admitir que, al divorciarse, su primer impulso fue venderlo, deshacerse de ese lugar que le traía recuerdos, pero era la única cosa que le había dado su padre en vida, pues él había sido demasiado orgulloso para aceptar cualquier otra cosa que ese hombre le ofreciera antes.

No podían culparlo, había visto como su madre moría sola, esperando por él, y él no se había presentado siquiera al funeral. Si bien habían limado asperezas después de que Edward hubiera cumplido veinte (y era irónico darse cuenta que Winry, quien había sido la intermediaría para reanudar su relación con su ya fallecido padre, era la última persona a la que deseaba ver en estos momentos), él se había negado a que le pagara los estudios. Había sido autosuficiente la mayor parte de su vida y la reconciliación no iba a cambiar su forma de ser. Su padre había aceptado ese hecho y había estado orgulloso de él y su postura, mas cuando se casó con Winry trató de redimirse comprándoles un departamento caro, perfecto para iniciar una nueva familia.

Había tratado de muchas maneras cambiar ese departamento durante el tiempo que siguió viviendo allí en Central antes de radicar definitivamente en Dublith. Mejorando la distribución del espacio, pintando las paredes de colores totalmente opuestos, agregándole aditamentos, mudando los muebles de un lugar o habitación a otra, pero no había servido de mucho, simplemente aprendió a convivir con los fantasmas de su matrimonio. Eso hasta hacía unos cuantos días que descubrió que no podía hacerlo más y no podía empezar de cero nuevamente.

El sonido de la puerta paró su ensimismamiento. ¿Quién podía ser? Nadie le había visitado durante su estancia allí, pues nadie sabía que vivía allí y Alphonse se había pasado más temprano a despedirse, tendría guardia esa noche, por lo que no podría pasarse antes de que él se marchara.

Curioso, se acercó a la puerta sólo para encontrarse con Winry a punto de marcharse. A pesar de ser ella quien había ido a buscarlo, lucía tan sorprendida como él por su encuentro, como si no hubiera esperado verlo allí.

Ambos rubios se miraron por unos segundos, tal vez minutos, el tiempo era lo de menos en esa situación. Ella no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua y él no tenía idea de qué debía hacer. Estaba seguro de que no la volvería a ver por mucho que su torpe corazón lo deseara, así que no se había preparado para un nuevo encuentro, sin contar que ni siquiera tenía una idea de por qué ella querría hablarle. ¿Quería torturarlo otra vez? ¿Tentarlo? ¿Burlarse? No lo sabía, no lo quería averiguar tampoco.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pidió ella en un hilillo de voz. Su valor se había esfumado en cuanto lo tuvo de frente.

—No —Edward respondió cortante y por puro impulso. Solo quería que ella se marchara de allí.

Winry respiró profundo. Ya estaba preparada para una reacción de ese tipo; se lo merecía, pensó.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —le contestó poniendo cara de póker. No quería que ella leyera sus emociones, que viera lo inestable que podía ponerse estando frente a ella. Suficiente era con que conociera sus sentimientos.

—Necesito decirte algo.

—No me interesa escucharlo.

—Pero yo necesito decirlo, necesito que me escuches —suplicó. Edward miró su expresión abatida, sus ojos llenos de desconsuelo y por fin obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta: le disgustaba más verla así, llena culpa y arrepentimiento. La prefería feliz y burlándose de él, que triste y rogándole por algo.

—Es mejor que te vayas.

—Por favor —dijo, enganchando sus dedos a la manga de su camisa, impidiendo su escape—, perdóname. Es todo mi culpa. Perdóname por favor.

A Elric le resultó chocante todo eso. Winry no era del tipo que se disculpaba con tal vehemencia, no por orgullo o soberbia, sino porque solía pensar que ella siempre tenía razón, que siempre estaba en lo correcto y le costaba darse cuenta cuando estaba en un error. Ese era su gran defecto. Pero él no estaba en posición de remediar su dolor, se encontraba demasiado roto, temía acabar aún peor después de eso.

—Por favor, escúchame —siguió rogando ella. Con un suspiro derrotado, Edward la dejó hablar, empero, no la dejó entrar al departamento. Lo que sea que tenía que decirle que lo hiciera en la puerta. Otro mal recuerdo en ese lugar y podría mandarlo al carajo.

Winry no habló inmediatamente, sino que lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ella esperaba que él pudiera ver la sinceridad en ellos, que se convenciera de que todo lo que decía era verdad. La boca se le secó en el pensamiento de que él la rechazara, que la dejara sola con sus sentimientos, que le dijera que estaba harto de ella. Quería estar con él nuevamente, no quería dejarlo ir. Lo necesitaba.

—Yo… lo siento. Perdóname. No quise herirte. Fui una tonta, no te consideré. Ni ahora ni antes. Has estado sufriendo mucho por mi culpa y no sé qué hacer para enmendar mi error —esperó un momento a que Edward dijera algo, a que le reclamara tal y como había esperado, pero él no hizo nada. Se quedó impávido frente a ella.

Rockbell apretó los puños fuertemente. Edward no estaba dando señales de rechazo, pero tampoco estaba aceptando sus disculpas y eso le producía desasosiego en su interior. No podía saber cuál sería una reacción a sus palabras siguientes. Su rostro no mostraba señales de ningún tipo de sentimiento. A esas alturas no podía decir si la rechazaría o la aceptaría, mas también era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—Estoy… estoy aquí para recuperarte —dijo finalmente, colocando una mano en el torso de él—. He sido una tonta; no me di cuenta de que te amaba ni siquiera cuando tú me lo gritaste en la cara. Pero ahora lo hago. Te amo, Edward. Nunca dejé de hacerlo, simplemente dejé de notarlo. Dios, te amo tanto y no quiero perderte nuevamente. Necesito que lo entiendas, que te des cuenta de que estoy siendo sincera.

Edward se quedó en shock. Jamás pensó que Winry iría allí a decirle todo lo que siempre había deseado, pero jamás soñado. A pesar de ello, él estaba sin palabras. Todo eso estaba mal. El simple hecho de que ella estuviera frente a él en ese momento era un error.

Se hizo el silencio entonces. Sólo hubo silencio entre los dos. Edward no sabía qué decir ni qué sentir, tenía la sensación de que todo lo que acontecía era equivocado y Winry creyó que podía llorar. Por más que la amara, ella lo había lastimado tanto que no podía aceptarla de nuevo. El nudo en la garganta le hizo cada vez más difícil de respirar y se llevó la mano que tocaba a Elric al corazón. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Era tan débil. Se odiaba por llorar frente a él. Sabía lo mucho que él odiaba verla llorar, lo mucho que le molestaba y dolía ser él la causa, y allí estaba ella, dándole más sentimientos negativos de los que ya tenía. Pero no podía controlarse, solamente se tragó sus sollozos y esperó una respuesta en silencio.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegaba. Edward no hablaba, no la tocaba ni le gritaba; tampoco la reconfortaba de ninguna forma. Winry pensó que se merecía su indiferencia, que había juntado los méritos suficientes para estar sufriendo de esa manera.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, la ingeniera entendió que lo mejor era retirarse de allí. La estaba rechazando y ella lo sabía, lo sabía desde el momento en que él había abierto la puerta. Haber pensado siquiera que él la recibiría de brazos abiertos había sido una estupidez. Ella era una estúpida por hacerlo todo tan mal y tan tarde.

—Te entiendo —dijo con voz entrecortada—. No tienes que decirme nada. Yo entiendo.

Pero, estando a punto de dejar el umbral de la puerta, la voz de Edward resonó en sus oídos y se coló en su corazón magullado.

—Esto es estúpido, es demasiado tarde…

Winry sonrió con una amargura. Todo era muy evidente. Se habían roto demasiadas cosas que ya no se podían reparar. Que era mejor olvidar. No todas las personas ni todas las ocasiones merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Y ella ya lo sabía.

Sabía que era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a la canción de Leonel García, "Para Empezar", por la inspiración para este capítulo. Es hermosa.<strong>

**Originalmente esto sería dos capítulos. Uno desde el punto de vista de Winry (obviamente narrado en tercera persona) y otro del de Edward. Pero no vale la pena alargar más las cosas, así que fui intercalando la idea original (que además sería demasiado corta) y terminé con una narración omnisciente para abarcarlos a ambos.**

**Y, por si no lo han notado, este es el último capítulo. Persuasión se acaba, definitivamente, en el próximo, que es el epílogo. Aprovecho para decirles, gente bonita, que he agregado algo al primer capítulo. No se apuren, no afecta a la trama. Es un recuerdo y va al principio. Me pareció apropiado.**

**Agradezco, como siempre, su apoyo a la gente que me comenta (saluditos especiales a Miu Furinji, también, que dibuja muy bien aunque ella crea que no):**

**-Miu Furinji**

**-Yimel Elric**

**-LenaLeon**

**-Edwin29**

**-Dama Azul**

**-Athenafrodite**

**-fandita-eromena**

**-Kumi Shihori**

**-ChoMi-ChoMi**

**-doshi-san**

**-hyosei**

**-Anahis**

**-sakura himura**

**Trataré de publicar el epílogo lo más pronto posible, no quiero alargar más la espera. Y ya saben, si hay algún error, me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	5. Epílogo

**PERSUASIÓN**

_Capítulo 5: Epílogo_

Winry despertó sintiendo los débiles rayos del sol colarse entre sus párpados. Estaba cansada y, extrañamente, se sentía mejor que en cualquier día de su vida. Girando su rostro un poquito a la derecha pudo encontrar el motivo de su felicidad muy fácilmente: Edward Elric. Rockbell no sabía qué había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer a ese hombre y no le importaba mucho que digamos tampoco. Era más interesante contemplar su rostro dormido a su lado que pensar en eso.

Ella había pedido hacía unos cuantos días una transferencia de Central a Dublith para poder estar cerca de él, pues sólo podían verse los fines de semana y por medio de las telecomunicaciones. Sin embargo, para una pareja eso jamás sería suficiente. El químico se había sorprendido realmente mucho al verla hacía un par de días frente a su puerta y le había preguntado sus razones. Ella sólo había contestado que era su turno de hacer algo por él.

Llevaban saliendo cerca de tres meses juntos y la noche anterior había sido la primera vez en la que habían hecho el amor nuevamente a pesar de las palabras que Edward le había dedicado antes de su reconciliación. Winry no lo había entendido, ¿para qué esperar? Ella quería volver a sentirse suya, quería descubrirlo nuevamente, saber todo lo que había cambiado durante esos años separados; mas se la había pasado siendo lo más sumisa posible en ese aspecto, conformándose con las caricias que Edward ocasionalmente le regalaba, redescubriendo que sus besos eran lo mejor que había probado a lo largo de su vida, incluso si no entendía del todo sus reservas.

No lo había entendido hasta esa noche.

Debía admitirlo, había olvidado lo intenso que era hacer el amor con Edward. Había olvidado que cada caricia y cada toque la hacía estremecerse desde la médula. Había olvidado lo mucho que podía expresar sus sentimientos en la cama, había olvidado que con él no era sexo y nunca lo había sido, sino que era la manera más pura de demostrarle su amor.

Y por eso justamente era que él no quería acostarse con ella tan pronto, porque descubriría lo mucho que la adoraba, lo mucho que la había necesitado. Una cosa era decirlo, otra cosa era que ella lo supiera a ciencia cierta. Entregarse a ella completamente nada más perdonarse mutuamente le había parecido una locura, necesitaba una garantía de que, si todo terminaba una vez más, no acabaría completamente roto de nueva cuenta.

Todo había empezado con una tarde tranquila. Ambos veían una película acostados en el sofá de él, en Dublith. Edward la tenía sujeta contra su espalda, evitando que callera al suelo. Ella estaba agradecida por la cercanía, por lo que no objetaba nada. De la nada, el hombre había comenzado a acariciar el vientre de ella, besando suavemente su cuello. Winry se había dejado hacer, gustosa, pensando que no llegaría a nada más, como tantas otras ocasiones. Pero se había equivocado. Edward la había colocado momentos después debajo de él, la había mirado a los ojos, revelándole sus intenciones y luego la besó apasionadamente.

La ropa les estorbó rápidamente, el sofá era demasiado pequeño para ellos y acabaron desnudos en el suelo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la situación y el lugar, no había nada de lujuria en el acto. Edward la estaba amando simplemente, estaba amando cada centímetro de su piel, estaba adorando cada hebra de su cabello y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él, sintiendo la abrazadora sensación de los brazos de Edward envolviéndola, marcándola con un invisible fuego en la piel que sabía nunca se podría quitar.

Al terminar todo su acto, Edward la había besado suavemente en la frente, la había cargado entre sus brazos y llevado a la cama. Winry había llorado sin saber exactamente por qué cuando él la colocó sobre la almohada y él se encargó de borrar sus lágrimas con besos dulces.

—_Te amo _—había dicho, y ella estaba segura de que era la primera vez que sentía realmente el sentimiento, que había estado completamente consciente de cada una de las letras de esa pequeña oración.

Levantándose de la cama, Winry se dirigió hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas y evitar de esa manera que Edward despertara pronto. Probablemente estaba tan cansado como ella.

Demasiado tarde.

—Winry —dijo Edward; más que un saludo, había sonado como una queja, así que la rubia fue gustosa a ocupar nuevamente su lugar al lado del rubio.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—He dormido bien —el siempre bienvenido beso de buenos días fue dado y ambos se sentaron en la cama, recargando sus espaldas desnudas sobre la cabecera.

—¿Deberíamos desayunar? —Edward asintió en respuesta y la pareja se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose cada quien por su lado.

Winry tuvo que utilizar la ropa que llevaba el día anterior puesta, pues no vivían juntos. Todavía era muy pronto para ello. Y en su futuro próximo, si bien eventualmente harían esto último, no se veía un nuevo matrimonio en puerta. Ambos estaban reticentes a ello, comprometerse hasta ese nivel nuevamente era algo que los aterraba a ambos en diferentes maneras. A Edward porque temía que todo volviera a ocurrir de nuevo y a Winry porque, muy en el fondo de su mente, culpaba a este lazo por el quiebre de su relación; pensaba que si solamente hubieran seguido siendo una pareja sin títulos todo hubiera ido bien. Mas el hubiera no existe y Rockbell estaba realmente agradecida de tener una segunda oportunidad.

Edward y Winry salieron de la casa, listos para hacer las compras, tomados de la mano y con enormes sonrisas en su cara como si fueran unos adolescentes, pensando el uno en el otro y también en un millón de cosas más.

Porque el matrimonio no siempre lo es todo.

* * *

><p>—<em>Esto es estúpido, es demasiado tarde —Edward dijo a media voz—… pero es más estúpido todavía dejarte ir sabiendo que no puedo vivir sin ti.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ni te creas, Miu Furinji, que tus amenazas hicieron mella en mí. Esto ya estaba planeado desde antes de que publicara el primer capítulo de Persuasión (el formato y todo), pero se agradece que no me quieras matar xD.<strong>

**Agradezcan que actualizo hoy, a pesar de que iba a hacerlo la otra semana… que me acordé justamente hace un rato que es de exámenes, por lo que probablemente no hubiera tenido tiempo D: También iba a dejar que todas las personas que me leen regularmente me leyeran (hablo de las que sé de su existencia por comentarios), pero doje: ¡Qué diablos!**

**Es la primera vez que termino un fanfic de varios capítulos, y, a como soy, probablemente también sea el único xD. Pero les voy a decir un par de datos curiosos acerca de este multicapitular, mi orgullo:**

**-Lo planeé un día que estaba en misa, el padre daba la homilía y yo, por leer el misal, me perdí toda. Como consideré que no valía la pena prestar atención a medias comencé a divagar y ¡vualá! Las primeras líneas del primer capítulo (no el recuerdo) fue lo primero que pensé; me dije: será un inicio fuerte, diferente.**

**-Concepción de la idea: entre diciembre de 2011 y enero de 2012. No recuerdo exactamente cuándo.**

**-El título es un tributo a mi libro favorito de Jane Austen, Persuasión. Un libro que se trata, también, de segundas oportunidades y nuevos comienzos. Leanlo. Se los ordeno xD**

**-Mi nombre real es Paulina (qué coño tenga que ver, no sé, pero quería revelárselos xD) y no hay "Cristal" por ningún lado.**

**Como esto se acaba y ya hablé demasiado, le agradezco, como siempre, a quien me dejó comentario:**

**-doshi-san**

**-miu furinji**

**-Anahis**

**-Dama Azul**

**-Yimel Elric**

**Una pregunta medio random: ¿Qué opinan, independientemente de su credo, de la unión libre? Yo, personalmente, estoy a favor. Es mejor ver con quien te vas a casar después y sin lazos que lanzarte al río de cabeza y sin ninguna idea.**

**Y, así en general, fue un gusto escribir para todas ustedes (si hay algún hombre por allí que me lo haga saber, para que sepa que no discrimino, pero soy realista en mis dedicatorias xD). Fue un viaje de como dos meses y cinco capítulos en el que estuvimos juntas. Gracias de verdad por su apoyo. Gracias por hacerme sentir parte de ustedes, de su vida.**

**Joder, es todo, porque hasta aparece que me voy a morir.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de **_Kristall Blauw_


End file.
